


祭品

by leavesnight



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Multi, 触手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavesnight/pseuds/leavesnight
Summary: 丧心病狂的产物，含有触手、产卵克系情节
Relationships: 触手茶
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

emiya披上黑色的兜帽，在黑衣人群之中，效仿他们的模样低头祷告。

他跟踪失踪的女性来到这座海岛，混进一场足有百人的邪教仪式，令人惊异的是他们聚会的圆形广场，中央竖起一座天然的圆柱岩石，邪异扭曲的形状绝不像自然形成。但emiya知晓世上有的是手段伪造神迹，让未受训的人们排列整齐有序，他反而有点吃惊。

“今夜，吾主将迎娶它的新娘——”为首的黑衣人，站在五名白衣女子面前，她们双眼平视一动不动宛如五尊雕像，对方使用了催眠的魔术吗？emiya暗中观察，但他早在船上排查过这些教徒中有没有魔术师了，也许是用别种途径登岛的教徒，对方看起来地位不低，应当不会和普通教徒挤在一次。

从石柱顶端飞离一团幽光，所有人抬起头，狂热地注视着光芒的升起，emiya判断这没有攻击性的波动，于是没有轻举妄动。蓝色光团从少女们的队列上方一晃而过，向着黑压压的人群飞来，最终，emiya眼睁睁看着光团停到了自己的头顶。

被发现了？

他的第一反应是逃离，然而周围都是普通人，他不好发作。教众们齐刷刷的目光看向他，令他头皮发麻，每个人脸上都挂着毛骨悚然的笑容，目光迷离而又露骨。

“赞颂吧！主已选择了它的新娘！”

为首的教徒伸出双手，高声吟诵道，emiya镇定下来，被选为祭品反倒有利于他解决掉祸患，不然牵扯进无辜的少女定会另生枝节。

他被簇拥着带到一个神殿内，石砌的大殿虽然年代久远，却能看出常有人清理的样子。这种仪式并非举行过三两次，而是长久流传下来的祭祀行为。emiya愈发心情凝重。

他被清洗刮干净毛发，他说服自己某些宗教仪式有洁净祭品的要求，最后只着一件空荡荡的短到遮不住膝盖的白衣走向祭坛。emiya不担心搜刮武器的环节，哪怕他身上什么不带，也不惧毫无还手之力。

主持祭祀的人是他先前看到的黑衣人之首，对方兜帽阴影下的视线仿佛舔舐他的每一寸肌肤令他觉得极为不快。

他掌心漂浮着那团蓝光，光芒凝成实质，仿佛一个顽皮可爱的球体，在他的手掌附近雀跃。

“emiya。”对方道出他的名字，“我就知道你会过来，倘若是你的话一定会深受它喜爱的。”

掌间的蓝光跃向emiya的怀中，无害的球体在接触到褐色肌肤的一刹那，变作了媚淫的肉粉色，一团肉色的花束绽放，紧紧地攀上他寸缕不着的下腹，贪婪地吸附着他的肌肤与每一个孔洞。

投影的第一小节中断，魔力一瞬间流经小腹被抽干，他瘫软地倒于祭坛上，惊怒的钢色双眸直直地注视兜帽下的影子，想辨清对方的面容。

“它可不是我能使役的对象。”明白emiya将他误以为祸首，祭司一改谦卑的语气，以有些漠然的口吻说道，“我也没料到它会如此钟情于你。”

“按照以往的经验，它会留下你很久才肯离开，届时才是教众的狂欢，好好享受神的恩宠吧——”

长袍在地上拖曳着离开，大殿的灯火暗下一半，除了围绕emiya的烛火不熄，阴森而诡谲的黑暗包围了他，暗处无形的窥视令被火光映红的肌肤滚烫。

“咕呃！”他撕扯黏在下腹的肉块，黏滑的触感几乎不能抓握，他恐惧万分的是肉块向内愈潜愈深，从未被开发过的通道挤压进湿滑的活物，无数细小的触须拂过内壁，刺激会阴、前列腺，迫使他勃起。

充血的分身一阵涩涩的刺痛，极细的触手试图钻进他的尿道，emiya不断伸手从大腿根部拨动想把它连根拔起，却只在腿根留下了指甲的抓痕。

这块淫肉异常的有韧性，它包裹住他的生殖与排泄器官，像是什么遮羞的物件一样黏着他纠缠不放。

emiya经历了有史以来最痛苦的勃起，肉块牢牢握住他的囊袋，抑制他的射精，漏出的精液会被插进他尿道的细长触须吸取干净。

他的下体填得满满当当的，有液体从孔洞的缝隙间流出，从他的腿根滴落到祭台上。非石非金的全黑祭坛微微震动，他翻身滚下祭台，朝黑暗的外围四肢着地奋力逃去，然而自身陷入纯然的黑暗后，他浑身战栗，黑暗处有更恐怖的存在，不能去！尽管生物的本能警示他，但转头后看到的景象，令他头皮发麻打消一切退缩的念头。

祭坛处裂开一个空洞，其中绽放出淫靡的血肉之花，每一片花瓣流淌着亮晶晶的汁液，花蕊内部密布无数的触手，活跃而兴奋地伸展招摇。

emiya支起手肘咬牙匍匐前进，以他的状态直立行走速度不比爬行快，直到他触碰到黑暗边界，他才发觉自己的恐惧来自何方，他的手臂陷进活着的“墙壁”，温热的“墙体”小幅度地蠕动，意图把他拖进里面。

他在它的体内。

察觉到这一事实，emiya如坠冰窟，他使出全力拔出右手，很快他不用担心出不来了，从后方追上的触手，缠住他的脚踝将他拽向花蕊。

emiya抽干了魔力仍有强健的体魄，他在神殿的地砖上翻滚以摆脱触手，像是沼泽地的鳄鱼反复寻找着发力点。这东西出奇得有力，若不是它想要把他整个囫囵吞下去，他毫不怀疑它能轻轻松松卸下他的右腿。

emiya抓住一切可依凭的物品，反手举起照明的烛台砸向触手，很遗憾这东西是不畏火的，飞溅的蜡油落到脚上烫出了发红的水泡。

触手缠住他的右足，挑破他的新伤，他能感觉到仿佛什么动物舔了他一下的毛骨悚然感，而后那一丝灼痛消失了，是什么麻痹效果吗？捕食类魔物常有的神经毒素。

他忽然想到全身麻痹后，也许再无转机，于是狠下心来，将烛台抛向殿内悬挂的幔帐上。

火，烧卷了半透明的纱幔，火光照亮大殿的上方，没有任何的悬挂物，就和神殿内没有任何一根支柱碰到天花板一样。

无数双眼睛从天上裂开，俯视渺小的、瞳孔颤抖的人类。

薄纱燃烧掉落的黑灰，像是殿内下了一场灰雨，夺去男人心神的时间，血肉之花充满爱怜地卷住他慢慢合拢，他坠入黑暗的、狭窄的血肉深渊当中。


	2. Chapter 2

内含失禁、产卵、双性改造慎入

血肉之花吞入emiya后，潮湿的液体溶解了白袍，每一寸褐色肌肤亲密无间地紧贴无皮无骨的肉块，他的手脚已无推搡的余地，任由触手在他的身体上滑动。

攀附下体的肉块与主体相互感应，愈发欢悦地在他体内伸展，他甚至觉得脏器快要挪移，内外施加的双重压力几近窒息。他会窒息而亡吗？事不如人意，一根中空的触手伸进嘴里为他输气，他的牙关紧咬也没阻挡住滑不溜秋的吸管。

emiya不习惯这种呼吸方式，含住黏软的生物与塑料是两码事，他的求生欲促使他吸了一两口便干呕起来，管道插进深处直接注入氧气，防止他呛死自己。

这怪物想要他活下来。它是有意图的而不是无意识的捕食行为，更让emiya心底发冷。

他记得典籍里吸取魔术师魔力再吞吃消化的魔物，而依照对方庞大的体型，他贫瘠的魔力回路还不够塞牙缝。

它想要他做什么？emiya内视体内的回路，魔力并非被抽干而是集中在他的腹部，只是那里犹如一个漩涡，魔力卷入其中如泥牛入海。

emiya顶着粘液眯开眼，推挤胸前的肉块朝下看，他的腹部泛起淡淡光芒的淫粉纹路，哪怕他魔纹学得不精，也能清晰识别出含有“生殖、孕育”意义的图腾。

它想要一个容器、一个产房。emiya无法抑制地为这个假想颤抖。这无关勇气，只是人面对亵渎的未知事物的本能反应。

他在液体中浸泡许久，或许不到一个小时，黑暗狭窄的环境显得时间拉长了而已。花苞绽开，花蕊中褐肤白发的男子宛如初生的小鹿，柔软温顺、湿漉漉。

他伏在祭台上呕吐起来，就算不有意摄取，液体依旧渗透进腔体与口鼻。且不论催淫的成分，emiya感到灌入腹部的液体被魔纹吸收后，立即明白这是仪式的材料，身体摄取越多越会朝着优秀的苗床发展。

触手从祭台边缘拖他回巢，他得以近距离看清包裹他的是什么东西。远看误以为是花瓣的生物组织，表面清晰的血管脉络与浮起的一颗颗肉芽，足以将脑内所有对于这种植物的美好遐想击个粉碎。

内部花蕊是一丛丛海葵般的触手，较粗大的部分足有手腕粗细。他的足底已经触到那无水自动的海葵，痒麻、湿粘的小东西去勾他的脚趾，吮吸他的脚背，倘若没体会到它们的力度，它们真能扮成无害的小生灵。

它们不容反抗地拨开他的双腿，沿着他的小腿肚一路吮吸到大腿内侧，他的下体前后嵌得紧紧实实，外观上像是肉粉的丁字裤套在胯下。卷曲的触须眷恋地厮磨三角区裸露的皮肉，犹如孩童扒拉着还未允许品尝的点心盒盖子。

emiya浑身僵直，柔软的触手随时可能给他开膛破肚，只是包装盒坏掉无法盛放东西，仅此而已。

祭坛四周的烛光已到了燃尽的边缘，殿内的火光影影绰绰正上演一场淫乱、奇异的交欢。

伸长的花瓣缠住褐肤男人的肢体凌空托举，或细或长的触须抚触男人躯干的每一处地方，蛇舞般狂乱的影子，宛如牢笼笼罩住颤动舒张的人影。

emiya身上的汗珠与津液，随他的上下起伏挥撒、滴落，口腔内模仿阴茎抽插的触手，时不时输送汁水补充他大量流失的水分。他之所以没在反复高潮的情况下晕厥过去，归功于锁住他输精管的填充物，令绝顶之际的射精仿若酷刑。

渐渐的，他不依靠勃起也能抵达高潮，他的身体最后会变成什么样？emiya混沌的头脑中闪过一丝恐惧，随后陷入浑浑噩噩的黑暗。

emiya身披衣不遮体的白袍，岛上剩下的只有仪式用的衣物，腹部子宫形状的抽象图腾，一天比一天鲜艳饱满。

送来的食水他几乎没怎么动，锁住他下体的淫肉，吸收他体内的一切分泌物。他开始打心底排斥进食，尤其他发现不仅勃起高潮不受他意志的掌控，他甚至控制不住自己失禁。而每天触手活跃的时间段，会往食道内输送液体，令他不至于绝食而亡。  
  
教徒对于emiya基本上有求必应，似乎他比起囚徒更像是一名贵客。但没人敢踏入神殿半步，唯一能出入的祭司又油盐不进，让人看不透想法，emiya逃离的难度大大提升。

他吸取了上次的教训，不轻举妄动靠近墙壁，对于祭司畅通无阻的通道，emiya一进入通道向内压缩，再度把他吸附进墙内，祭司在墙壁软化吞他进去前把他拔了出来。

“你现在出去的后果很惨烈。”祭司轻声慢语，“毕竟没有人像它一样体贴的。”

体贴，emiya为这个拟人化的词打了个寒战，他能觉察它的举动不仅有意识甚至含有情绪。他头一回喂食吐干净肚子里的清水后，它灌进更多液体撑得他小腹微凸，触手们爱怜地抚触腹部，这股“爱意”从他的腹腔爬上胃袋狠狠拧了一把，他又忍不住反胃。

他总是会被奇怪的东西缠上，emiya麻木地想。

肉墙把emiya身上的布料溶解得七七八八，液体的腐蚀性仅限于纤维，对于人体是绝佳的修复液，他腿上抓挠出的伤痕光洁如新，光泽弹性的胸肌似乎鼓胀了几分。

“仪式未完成便想出去——莫非你已准备好成为母亲了吗？”祭司的手指按住他的胸脯，溢出点点白乳，emiya进入哺乳期后，触手愈发喜爱玩弄他的乳头，所以是他第一次目睹自己流出乳汁。

自身的变化不可能不发觉，他感觉体内的东西在向内挤压，想往内部挖掘出另一条通道，他恐惧塞口打开的一刹那，诞下无数的卵。emiya明白自己坐上一辆下坡的车，从上车开始便无法停止，跳车逃离等待他的也必定是坠落的命运。

他平躺在祭坛上，腹部的淫纹已勾勒出完整的子宫形象，触手分开他的双腿，慢慢将嵌入的淫肉与穴道剥离，肉块乖乖地一动不动却贴得太紧密而难以分离。

肉块卡进子宫口的肉结收缩，被拖出温热崎岖的产道，另一边肉块直接从结构简单的直肠滑了出来。

触手拉扯紧贴会阴的联结带，沾满了体液呈现宿主内部形状的淫肉，脱离祭品的几秒便失去活性，凝固成仿佛硅胶成人用品的模样，触手卷起淫具缩回地下妥善保存。

emiya前所未有的空虚，盛得满满当当的感觉消失后，他的下体仿佛塞口松开的水壶不断滴水。随之而来不是如释重负，而是心口破了个大洞，灌进冷风刺骨的寒意。讽刺的是，他不惜从身上割下也要扔掉的肉脱落以后，等同于他的最后一道防线彻底瓦解。

他本能地两腿收拢，光是揭开封口的过程，就去了一回，腿根湿泞一片。他夹紧腿想阻止入侵，滑溜溜的触手穿插进腿部，模仿以前进不去时用他腿交的方式。同时细长的须丝轻易穿进两腿的空隙，刺入藏在褐色之中的隐秘蚌肉。

好似钥匙捅进了锁孔，emiya呜咽了一声，敞开双腿，暴露出新生的性器官。淫粉的嫩肉水光潋滟，未合拢的穴口紧张地收缩，想要藏起秘处，须丝戳弄上方的小口，刺激他的尿道。触手磨蹭阴唇带出的汁水起了沫，散发浓郁的性的气息。

淫纹在他一度体味绝顶之际，光芒愈来愈鲜亮，达到巅峰的那刻，一条中空的触手降下，一枚琥珀色的卵推入空虚的产道。

“……不！”emiya绝望地呐喊，对于触手而言，产卵是漫长的射精，它耐心地将卵挨个塞进体内，一枚枚温热的卵侵犯进宫腔，在温暖的子宫内着床。极度的快感与恐慌，使他再度失禁，触手吸干尿道以防污染受孕的过程。

产卵进行大半，他隆起的小腹呼吸起伏便会滑出承受不住的卵，触手灵巧地伸进子宫空隙，调整安置每一枚卵。待到产卵结束，触手用肉块封住宫口，emiya眼鼻口流出唾泪，眼白上翻已然失去了意识。

触手们并未停下生殖行为，雀跃地侵犯失去遮蔽的孔洞。结束产卵的触手挤进滑溜溜的直肠，吞吐下一批还未赋予活力的未受精卵，色泽发白的卵略显冰凉，惊醒了昏迷的男人，肠道收缩下意识抗拒异物的入侵。他不清楚肛温不适宜孵化卵，触手的嬉闹被解读成另一轮酷刑的前兆。

体内满满胀胀的子宫与薄薄肠壁两边的卵相互滚动的触感，战栗的快感在他的腹部窜动。柔粉的淫纹光泽愈发鲜明，无生机的卵带上他的体温滑出后穴，沾染雌穴中滴落的液体，渐渐带上了迷离的粉光。触手吸回排出的未受精卵，等待下一次的产卵。

输送液体的触手伸进口腔，emiya沙哑的喉咙挤出一丝哀鸣，唯恐再有异物进入他的体内。触手一面顾虑为母亲补充养分，一面又不舍他的呻吟，半透明的液体滴洒到那张狼狈的面孔，细细的水珠结在银白的睫毛颤动，滴下后水珠自高挺的鼻梁滑至紧抿的双唇。

触手按住他的嘴唇，汩汩往外冒汁液，emiya明白如果不张嘴去接它恐怕会继续往食道内灌，于是含住慢慢吮吸腥甜的液体，触手的吸口“啾”地黏住他的舌尖，发现什么新大陆似的流连于他的唇舌。产卵之后，触手对他的兴趣依然有增无减。

emiya发觉自己身陷血肉地狱之中还远远未到尽头，它的模仿性行为不仅仅是出于生殖的需求，而是出于性欲的需求——这个庞然大物竟然想从他身上获得满足。

他记起最初所听到的“倘若是你的话一定会深受它喜爱”，目光望向神殿上方的黑暗之中，宛如从深渊上方望向渊底。

仪式举行的第二个月圆之夜，轮船靠近天然的海港，一群黑衣人拥护着已无法行走的白衣新娘。封闭的神殿内无数成熟的卵将孵化为邪神的一部分，等待明年参与下一场仪式。

经历了三批产卵依旧保持意识的新娘前所未有，正当新娘登船的一刻，岛上的邪异石柱再度飘出一团蓝光落到了新娘的头顶。

“吾主已选定下一次仪式的祭品——”

甲板上的教徒们倾听神明的旨意，狂热地着魔地膜拜神明的宠儿，亦是囚徒、亦是祭品、亦是献身的圣徒。

end

※丧心病狂的题外话  
此邪神和任何神话体系没半毛钱关系，大概是宇宙中对阿茶的所有邪念聚集成的邪神，学名叫每年日茶  
以上，PWP不要在意逻辑和科学


End file.
